


A New Reason to Love the Zoo

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finals, M/M, Waffle House, lance loves him though, proposal, pure fluff, shiro's just a giant puppy, they're both students, tooth rotting really, zoo lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Lance and Shiro have finished finals, and they *finally* spend a Christmas alone.  Lance has plans and it's just pure Fluff™.





	A New Reason to Love the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softeststarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/gifts).



> Merry Shancemas!! I got picked for you, [Haley](https://starboyshiro.tumblr.com/) for Shance Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy it!! :D

Lance flopped down on the couch, sprawling across Shiro’s lap.

Shiro snickered.  “Bad day?”

“Finals.  I just finished them.  I’m free.”

“Until next semester, baby.”

Lance turned over and looked into Shiro’s eyes.  “We both graduate next semester. I’m so excited to be done.”  He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips.

Shiro hummed.  “So what are we doing for Christmas break?  Christmas is in like, three days, isn’t it?”  
Lance slid off Shiro’s lap and tapped his chin in thought.  “Well, I’m not going home to my family this year, and neither are you.  Maybe we can finally spend it together?”

“That sounds amazing!”  Shiro beamed. “Just think of all the things we can do.  We don’t even have a tree! Let’s get a tree, Lance.”

Lance laughed at his boyfriend, who reminded him of an excited puppy in that moment.  “In the morning. I just want to sleep.” He snuggled back into Shiro’s arms, loving that he was finally able to relax.

The next day was all about buying Christmas decorations for their small apartment.  They had finally moved in together after two years of dating and living in dorms, so they had basically nothing in terms of Christmas decorations.

They browsed around Walmart, picking up cheap decorations and a tall, skinny tree.  Lance grabbed 2 packages of tinsel, claiming it’s the best stuff in the world to cover your tree in.  Shiro just grabbed a lion ornament and tossed it in the cart, grinning.

“What’s the lion for?”

Shiro shrugged.  “I just liked it.”

Lance grabbed a few other ornaments, and a star to put at the top of their new tree.

After getting everything, they headed home, stopping for a brief lunch on the way.

Setting everything up took some times.  Shiro was meticulous about fluffing their new tree so no bare spots could be seen.  Lance couldn’t help but laugh when it tipped over onto Shiro, who had been too focused on fluffing the bottom to see that he had dislodged it from its base.

They fixed the tree and decorated it, arguing about which ornament should go where.

“Takashi!  You’ve already got a red doodad there, put that one somewhere else.”

Shiro shot a look at Lance.  “It’s fine. You can have the same colors next to each other.”

Lance plucked the ornament from Shiro’s hand.  “Here. It’ll go here. No more red in this area, move around!  We have the whole tree!”

Lance moved around the apartment, hanging more lights and garland around the doors and windows as he reluctantly let Shiro finish the tree.

When they were done, it was nearly dinner time.

“So, order out?”  suggested Shiro. “I’m sore.”

Lance chuckled as Shiro plopped onto the sofa next to him and snuggled deep into Lance’s side.  “Yeah. Chinese good for you?” He took out his phone, bringing up the online menu from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

“Mhmm.”  Shiro nuzzled further, slowly falling asleep.  “You know what I like. Wake me when it gets here.”

Lance looked down at Shiro.  He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten.  He knew Shiro felt the same way, he had said so many times before.  But he still couldn’t help thinking it again as the larger man fell asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

 It was finally Christmas Eve.  Lance stood in the kitchen sipping his hot chocolate as Shiro bounced around the apartment.  He had his parents on Skype with him and was showing them what they had done together to decorate.

“Lance basically decorated everything.  He’s amazing, Mom.”

“I hope so, Takashi.  I’m sorry, but your father and I have to be going.  We’ll talk to you tomorrow. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Mom.”

Shiro ended the call and sighed, slouching onto the couch.

Lance brought Shiro a cup of hot chocolate, placing it in his hands before he sat down next to him.

“How’s your folks?” he asked.

Shiro took a sip and looked over at Lance.  “They’re fine. They wish we could be out there with them this year, though.”

Lance nodded.  “Yeah, but I’m glad we’re not.  I don’t have to share you with anyone during break this year.”

Shiro smiled.  “That _will_ be nice.”

“Oh, sweetie.  I have plans for us tonight.  You okay with that? Just a surprise after dinner.”

Cuddling down into Lance’s arms, he said, “Sounds nice.  What’s for dinner though?”

“Waffle House is open.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“Uugghhh!  I don’t think I can eat any more hashbrowns!” groaned Shiro, rubbing a hand over his stomach as they walked to the car.

"That’s what you get for getting a triple smothered, covered, diced, topped, and country hashbrown.   _I_ , on the other hand, got waffles with whipped cream and biscuits and gravy.”

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “So, babe, what were your plans for after dinner?"

Lance’s eyes gleamed in the reflection of the streetlights.  He rummaged through his pockets for his wallet, pulling out two tickets.  “Lights before Christmas at the Zoo, of course. You said you wanted to go, right?”

Shiro gasped in excitement.  “Those tickets have been sold out for over a month!  How did you get them?”

Lance shrugged.  “I got them since I’m interning at the zoo.”

Shiro could barely contain his delight.  He practically jumped into the car, calling for Lance to hurry up.

They made their way to the zoo while singing to Christmas songs playing on the radio.  The parking lot was on the fuller side, so they parked near the back, not that either of them minded the walk after such a filling dinner.  Lance handed the tickets to the person at the entrance and grabbed a flyer that had a listing of when the light shows were. They walked down the main entryway, spying the different directions the lights spiraled off to.

“Hey babe, look.  They even have hot chocolate stations and make your own cookie things along the way.”

Shiro hummed.  “Maybe we can hit them on the way back?  I don’t think eating or drinking anything right now’s a good idea.”

They laughed as Lance directed them further into the zoo.  Shiro looked in awe moving slowly between each light covered statue and cartoon.  Even the trees were covered with lights. There were snowflakes and flamingos danced away to Christmas carols that were on repeat over the intercoms.  The flamingos turned into penguins, then monkeys, and lions. It was as if each of the zoo favorites were represented with a lighted figurine and timed to make it look like they were moving.

Shiro’s eyes twinkled as bright as the lights themselves.

They reached the light show and Lance watched as Shiro spun around with a grin plastered on his face, not wanting to miss any of the lights.  It was almost magical.

“Wanna go around again?  We can stop and get some treats this time.”

Shiro nodded.  “Can we stop with the lions ones?  I want a picture with them.”

“Of course, love.”

Lance laced his fingers with Shiro’s as they strolled back, taking pictures with their favorite decorations and stopping to make their own cookies.

“Look, Lance!  I made a snowflake!”

“That’s great Shiro!  I did a Christmas tree with blue and purple ornaments.”  They beamed at each other. “The lions are just ahead, let’s go.”

They ate their cookies and walked slowly towards the lighted lions.  He pulled out his phone and took some pictures of Shiro posing with it, smiling at the man being silly in front of him.  He put his phone back in his pocket and pulled out another box, a small one he kept hidden in his hand.

“Having fun?”

“Lance, so much fun!  This has been one of the best nights I’ve had in such a long time.”

Lance took Shiro’s hand with his empty one.  “I’m glad. You make me so happy, you know that, right, Takashi?”

Shiro stopped and looked at the smaller man.  “You make me happy too, Lance.”

“I can’t think about anyone else I’d want to spend the rest of my life with.”  He dropped to a knee and Shiro’s heart stopped. “Takashi, you’re the only person for me.  You’ve made every puzzle piece come into place and I just don’t want to continue on without you being my husband.  Will you marry me?”

Tears flowed down Shiro’s face without his permission.  He he sniffled, then nodded vigorously. “Yes,” he breathed.  “Of course I’ll marry you, Lance!”

Lance whooped, slipping the ring on Shiro’s finger.  Shiro grabbed Lance by the shoulders, hauling him up into a kiss.  They released each other and blushed at the sound of people clapping around them.

“Let’s go home, Mr. McClain.” Lance purred.

“So I’m taking _your_ name?”

“I did ask you to marry _me_ , so.  But if you want, I can be Mr. Shirogane, I don’t mind.”

“We can talk about that later.”  He leaned back over and pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips.  “Let’s go home.”


End file.
